


Коди Гудфеллоу - "Дьявольские феромоны"

by fandom_Xenophilia, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [42]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что получится, если дать нимфоманке резонатор Тиллингаста</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коди Гудфеллоу - "Дьявольские феромоны"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа - перевод рассказа "Infernal Attractors"из сборника "Cthulhurotica".

– Включи, – сказала она.

Он не пошевелился, и она подняла пистолет. Но даже после этого Марк медлил – рука на рубильнике в самом центре распластанной машины дрогнула.

– Это небезопасно, – произнёс он, надеясь, что голос не дал петуха.

– Знаю, – ответила Ширли. Шёлк в голосе обернулся ржавой сталью. – Потому мне это и нужно. – Убеждённая в его покорности, она отложила пистолет и начала расстёгивать пуговицы длинного чёрного платья. Оно соскользнуло с угловатой тощей фигуры и лужицей улеглось вокруг ступней. На ней были дымчатые чулки. И больше ничего. В лунном свете кожа поблёскивала от испарины. На глаза падала длинная бордовая чёлка. – Включи и поверни до упора.

Эту машину для неё построил Марк – используя странно выглядевшие старые детали, которые Ширли находила именно тогда, когда они требовались, и пожелтевшие схемы с грифом «ПРОЕКТ «БИФРОСТ»: ОСОБО ВАЖНО». Стоило начать расспросы – и она просто затрахивала его до такой степени, что он забывал обо всём. Но сегодня утром Марк покопался и узнал достаточно, чтобы понять, что он собрал, и попытаться уничтожить машину. 

И вот теперь – пистолет.

Когда припёрло, Ширли всё же пришлось рассказать кое-что. Правда, без подробностей. Нужно быть идиоткой или сумасшедшей, чтобы не понимать, что Марк и она из совершенно разных кругов. Когда они познакомились на форуме механиков в теме о теледильдонике и оргонных генераторах, он подыграл ей – думал, что это шутка. «Секс и наркотики по сравнению с этим – прошлый век», – всё, чего тогда удалось от неё добиться. Знакомство «во плоти» было шоком. Фотография совершенно не отдавала ей должного. 

Как и у большинства девушек, которые еженедельно красили волосы в новый цвет и покрывали тело татуировками, за интригующей внешностью скрывался изъян – Ширли бросало от безрассудства и отчаяния к кратковременным загулам искательницы острых ощущений. Она предупредила его, что «немножко нимфоманка», и как-то спьяну призналась, что проходила реабилитацию – принудительно, после экспериментов. Ему не было дела до её прошлого, как и до того, любила ли она его на самом деле, или – что же за хрень такая этот резонатор Тиллингаста – пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Они игрались с этой жутковатой машиной неделю, наслаждаясь кристальной вибрацией, которую она испускала – будто смешиваешь полтаблетки «кислоты» с флаконом вазопрессина – странными галлюцинациями, которые становились только сильнее, когда с ними борешься, ощущением, будто грани мира отмирают, открывая пылающий остов чего-то, скрытого за пределами видимости и более реального, чем сама реальность. Секс в поле резонатора был мистическим переживанием – видимые искры оргазмов Ширли бежали вверх по спине и выходили из макушки, как скрытые молнии, – однако, возможно, слишком мистическим, потому что Марку всегда казалось, что за ними кто-то наблюдает.

Марк опустил рубильник и тут же почувствовал зуд в лобных долях – зуд сменился шумом в ушах, задолго до того, как эксцентрическое ускорение включённого резонатора переросло в отдающийся в желудке гул. Сверился с заплесневелым научным журналом – это Ширли его принесла, сказала, что «нашла на распродаже наследства». Покрутил ручку настройки ведущей частоты, пока гул не сменился пульсирующим инфразвуковым рёвом.

Лунный свет за окнами потускнел и погас. Чердак склада окутала серая пустота, но внутри самый воздух, казалось, начал сиять переливами пурпурного света. Гул резонатора перешёл в синусоидальный каскад, напоминающий удары колокола, остальная электроника отключилась из-за замыкания. Искажённая пульсирующими потоками, словно мираж в раскалённом воздухе, комната будто начала распадаться, а сквозь призрачные стены поплыли сонмы неясных фигур. Когда тени обретали пугающую плотность, чердак становился похож на дно моря докембрийской эры.

Проплывали огромные витые наутилоиды, разглядывая их сверкающими яркими глазами. Скользили миноги с острыми плавниками, жадно глотая ионизированный воздух, они с явной жаждой ощупывали бледное тело Ширли – чтобы тут же отскочить, как от удара током. Цеплялись друг за друга пауки с уймой лапок, ловили пищу усиками, которые были куда длиннее тела. Их жертвы – парящие неоновые медузы – как бабочки кружили вокруг антенны камертонного генератора. Но к кормушке ломились фигуры ещё больше и необычнее, слишком чуждые, чтобы их можно было зафиксировать в призрачно искажённом свете и вспышках абсолютно чуждого экстаза даже расширенным сознанием.

Ширли встала со стула и разлеглась на полу. 

– Видишь, Марк? Чувствуешь? Как можно не хотеть увидеть это? – она выгнулась и раскинула руки, купаясь в головокружительном притоке новых ощущений – сверхъестественном возбуждении, которое резонатор вызывал, взаимодействуя напрямую с человеческой нервной системой. Член зашевелился, уткнулся в брюки, но Марка буквально поедом ел страх – он боялся не этих голодных летучих угрей, а Ширли.

Голая, покрытая татуировкой кожа отливала жаром возбуждения и будто источала собственный свет, опережавший движения и оттекавший обратно, а чёрные ногти впивались в тело до крови. Марк уже собрался встать, чтобы остановить её, но стоило двинуться, как к ним на ощупь начали подбираться извивающиеся хищники, и он застыл. 

Ширли выгнулась так, будто хотела вырваться из собственной кожи. Татуировки на спине – глаза, перья, чешуя, ещё глаза – текли, меняли форму, пока она вытягивала из себя клубящееся чёрное облако и запускала его парить над головой. 

Она манила его к себе, звала присоединиться, но он остался за панелью управления. Рука нависла над рубильником. 

Ширли корчилась на полу, будто обнимаясь с призраком.

– Мало. Открой пошире…

Марк не смог оторвать взгляда от панели. Это было слишком – видения и понимание, что это вовсе не галлюцинации, но реальность, по сравнению с которой нормальное зрение – благословенная ложь.

Она всегда была ненасытной. Доходила до крайностей. Если и был какой-то шанс вырвать её из всего этого, вернуть обратно – так это дать ей больше, чем она сможет вынести. 

Он вывел цикл колебаний на 37000 – при этом педантичные неразборчивые записи в журнале превратились в петлистые каракули и шипастые мандалы, запятнанные багровыми разводами. 

Бледно-розовый свет потемнел до густо-фиолетового. Марк едва видел Ширли сквозь тень, будто пригвоздившую её к полу. Он встал и поспешил было к ней, но потом в ужасе отпрянул.

Вблизи это оказалась не тень, а нечто чересчур странное, чтобы глаз мог воспринять его. Оно оседлало спину Ширли, как наездник лошадь, свисающие туманные конечности проникли в голову и хребет и лениво подёргивались, извлекая слабые хнычущие вздохи удовольствия. 

– Ну, – простонала она, – ты тоже его видишь?

Оно было похоже на крупного осьминога в панцире – бесформенное прозрачное тело, заключённое в экзоскелет, рдеющий тусклым, грязно-красным, как раскалённое железо сквозь слой воды. Бесчисленные разветвлённые щупальца развевались на ядерном ветру, как дряблые пиявки, но десятки их вросли в спину Ширли, вонзились в её чакры, будто астральные шприцы для взятия спинномозговой пункции. 

– Ты и правда хочешь знать, почему я такая, какая есть, Марк? Ну, теперь знаешь, – Ширли перекрутила полупрозрачный жгут и поцеловала его, заставив задрожать. – Меня не растлевали и не насиловали, ничего такого, но у меня всегда, как мама говорила, дьявол за плечом стоял. Нечто, что кормилось сексом и опасностью… – она перевернулась под парящим инкубом, ухватилась за два толстых щупальца, поднялась с пола и прильнула к нему. Ставший от возбуждения более осязаемым призрачный паразит заключил Ширли в объятья колючих сегментированных лап, но она взялась за паразитные жгуты, которые соединяли их, будто привязь, и подтянула его к пяткам. 

Широко развела ноги и уселась на его хитиновую грудь, нежно пощекотала лёгкие щупальца, вонзившиеся в спину, пока бронированное тело не налилось насыщенным гелевым сиянием. Издав звук, с каким обычно потрошат рыбу, панцирь раскрылся.

Призрак изверг уйму бархатистых побегов, похожих на ядовитые лепестки морского анемона, окутал и пронзили ими Ширли. Она каталась и извивалась на ложе из алчных искусных языков, восторженно постанывая от их электризующих прикосновений, оставляющих следы радужной слюны от шеи до паха. 

Удерживая Ширли в подвешенном состоянии, демон сплёл щупальца в жутковато поблёскивающее скорпионье жало: пульсирующее, набухшее, готовое ударить.

Марк отпустил рубильник. Он бы удивился, если бы это сработало: резонатор то ли имел систему рециркуляции энергии, то ли брал её прямо из скрытой реальности, в которую пробил проход. Марка трясло от гнева и неудовлетворённого желания. Эта тварь была для не Ширли чужаком, но чем-то, соединённым с ней, подпитывающим её рискованный нрав и кормящимся ею почти всю её жизнь. И теперь она могла потрогать своего демона, а он мог коснуться её. Ширли использовала его, Марка, чтобы он помог ей соблазнить собственную похоть.

Он медленно вышел из-за панели, наблюдая за кишащими потусторонними хищниками, но, кажется, страх перед демоническим любовником Ширли заставил их отступить.

Резонатор было не отключить, договориться с ней, чтобы всё прекратилось, тоже не выйдет. Но на подлокотнике кресла, забытый, лежал пистолет.

Ширли открыла рот, чтобы пососать один из ищущих анемоноподобных языков, заставив инкуба испустить пронзительный взрыв мигающего света. Из неё вырывались странные молнии, высвечивая нервную систему перегруженной новогодней гирляндой, силуэт скелета и плоть, которая будто растворялась в кислотной ванне света. Марк прикрыл глаза, но всё равно видел её сквозь тонкую завесу ставших прозрачными пальцев. Он видел, как она насаживается на подрагивающее жало, не мог отвернуться, смотрел, как сияющее плазмой тело вбирает его в себя до самого основания. 

Он как-то умудрился нашарить пистолет. Не хотелось рисковать и попасть в Ширли. Обернулся и попытался выстрелить в антенну, но пули лишь распугали облака медуз и со свистом пролетели мимо камертонов генератора, не причинив им вреда. 

– Ты ведь этого хотел, да, детка? – мурлыкнула она, вертясь на чудовищно огромном органе призрачного паразита. Марк видел, как эта невероятно большая штука вибрирует и бьётся внутри неё, пытается подстроиться под жёсткий ритм. Из сияющего панциря вырывались лёгкие облачка пара. – Всё, что заставлял меня делать – ты не просто хотел посмотреть и погреться, да?

Марк потянулся, чтобы оттащить её, но инкуб отпихнул его шипастой конечностью, распоров руку до кости. 

– Ты хотел… хотел коснуться меня… поиметь меня… но никогда не думал, что это может тебя убить, да?

С криком боли Ширли выгнулась на набухшем жале и выжала его досуха. Оргазм был похож на буйный припадок, рвался из неё волнами, выворачивая руки и ноги, будто её посадили на электрический стул. 

Демона в её объятьях били судороги, он, казалось, почти расплавился от собственной взрывной разрядки. Панцирь пошёл трещинами ультрафиолета, из него полились переливающиеся волны энергии, струясь по съёжившемуся жалу вверх, вдоль неоново-яркого позвоночника Ширли – в мозг бывшей хозяйки. 

Пренебрежительным жестом женщина сорвала отростки со спины и швырнула их прочь от истощённого любовника. Соскочила на пол, сделала несколько грациозных танцующих движений, погасив инерцию удара, но потом упала в кресло.

Паразит Ширли плавал по комнате, как сдутый гелиевый шарик, пока на него не набросилась стая миног, устроив пир на беспомощной оглушённой после секса плоти – будто рыбы-прилипалы, поедающие остатки акульего завтрака. 

Неожиданно с нелепым хлопком исчезли тёмно-фиолетовый свет и жуткий гул. Серая мгла расточилась, открыв уродливую предрассветную панораму промзоны.

Возможно, стоило пережечь схему или даже всю сеть. Уже неважно. Всё кончилось, она осталась жива. Так ведь?

Ширли каталась по полу, снова и снова, смеясь и прижимая окровавленные колени к груди. Марк дважды подумал, прежде чем опустить пистолет, потом кинулся к ней и закутал в банный халат. 

– Я думал, ты… я пытался…

– Ты всё правильно сделал, – сказала она и поцеловала его. В лоб. – Спасибо, Марк.

Она поднялась с пола на трясущихся ногах, стряхнула халат и взяла платье.

– И что нам делать?..

– С чем?

– С драным резонатором…

– Можешь сломать его, если хочется, – Ширли обулась и пошла к двери – так, будто только что закончила сеанс у массажиста. 

– Но Ширли… ты… если ты… излечилась, тогда… что будет с нами? – Марк стиснул руки и только потом заметил необычно бескровные раны на тыльной стороне ладоней. – Я… я люблю тебя.

Она обернулась, посмотрела на него и засмеялась. Но потом взглянула куда-то поверх его головы, и смех превратился в усталый вздох:

– Дурная же тебе попалась, Марк. – Ширли повернулась и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Что-то в его груди растянулось до предела, а потом сломалось. Дурак! Даже не знал, что чувствует, пока не сказал вслух. 

Повернувшись в поисках чего бы сломать, Марк обнаружил, что смотрит в зеркало.

Больше не нужен резонатор, чтобы видеть то, что оседлало его – и прибор, чтобы чувствовать, как оно сосёт его боль, тоже. Видно было лишь туманное искажение воздуха вокруг головы и у сердца, но всё же Марк видел эту тварь своими новыми органами чувств, своим свежепробуждённым разумом.

Всю свою жизнь гнался за мечтой о девушке, а она была прямо у него за спиной.

Оно было совсем не похоже на человека, не похоже на женщину, и всё-таки это была она. 

– Привет, красавица, – сказал Марк и потянулся к рубильнику.


End file.
